marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' is a TV series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set after the events of The Avengers and revolves around a specialized S.H.I.E.L.D. team. Overview Season 1 Agent Phil Coulson returns to the worldwide law enforcement organization S.H.I.E.L.D. He puts together a small, highly trained, team of Agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons. They'll be joined by civilian new recruit and computer hacker Skye. Prepare for an epic adventure that showcases the hope and wonder of the human spirit. This is a world of Super Heroes, aliens and the unusual – of action, spectacle and world spanning stories. The show will speak to the human condition through the lens of our very human, non-powered S.H.I.E.L.D agents – that together we are greater than we are apart, and that we can make a difference in the world. Season 2 2A Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." returns for a dynamic, action-packed second season, with newly appointed Director Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) - now the keeper of the secrets -- charged with rebuilding and restoring government and public trust in S.H.I.E.L.D. in the wake of the events of "Marvel's Captain America: The Winter Soldier," where it was revealed evil Hydra agents had infiltrated the organization. Ever since the existence of super heroes and aliens became public knowledge after the Battle of New York, the world has been trying to come to grips with this new reality. Agent Phil Coulson, who had died at the hands of Loki during the battle, was resuscitated and brought back into action, assembling a small, highly select group of Agents from the worldwide law-enforcement organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division). S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mission: to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive. But the biggest threat was growing from within, as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s old enemy, Hydra - a dangerous extremist group Captain America fought against in World War II - had secretly infiltrated and infected the organization at the highest levels. Once revealed to the public, S.H.I.E.L.D., including Coulson and his team, was discredited and made to look like the enemy. The world now views S.H.I.E.L.D. as untrustworthy, and it's Coulson's job to change that opinion. After helping to thwart Hydra, Coulson was appointed as Director and tasked with rebuilding the agency. This won't be an easy job to accomplish with the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents either killed, secretly working for Hydra or free agents. Agent Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen), expert pilot, martial artist and longtime friend, will continue to look after Coulson in the wake of the mysterious etchings he's been carving into walls. What do these etchings mean, and can Coulson be trusted? Grant Ward (Brett Dalton), highly trained in combat and espionage, was found to be a Hydra mole and a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. and locked up away from the world and his former teammates. But this isn't the last we've seen of him... After being left to die in the middle of the ocean by Ward, Agent Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker), brilliant engineer, and Agent Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge), genius bio-chemist, found a way to escape their watery grave. But all did not go well for Fitz, who was left in a coma and may never regain his full cognitive functions; a devastating blow to Simmons. And computer hacker Skye (Chloe Bennet), now a full-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, discovered her origins as a 0-8-4 -- an object of unknown origin - and that her parents were considered "monsters." Could Skye have darkness lying dormant inside of her? Also joining Coulson's core team is Lance Hunter (Nick Blood), a dashing mercenary sharp shooter with a quick wit. Since he didn't rise up through the ranks, does he have an ulterior motive for helping out the team? Who can Coulson trust? 2B After discovering an alien city with ties to his resurrection, Coulson and his team destroyed it before the forces of Hydra could claim its secrets, eliminating the villainous Whitehall (Reed Diamond) in the process. But new threats to the world have arisen, including Skye's father, Cal (Kyle McLachlan), who now seeks retribution against Coulson for stealing his revenge against Whitehall; a disturbing alliance between former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Ward (Brett Dalton) and Agent 33; the enigmatic Raina (Ruth Negga), who struggles with her transformation into something inhuman by the alien Obelisk and seeks vengeance; and Skye (Chloe Bennet), who developed mysterious new powers from the Obelisk but whose lack of experience with her new abilities may threaten the safety of those she loves. Meanwhile, Bobbi (Adrianne Palicki) and Mack (Henry Simmons) begin the next phase of a plan which seems to have grave repercussions for Coulson and his team, who are unaware that there's another mysterious force moving against them. And as Hunter (Nick Blood) is forced to make the biggest choice of his life, Coulson will find his mission threatened by this shocking endgame. Season 3 Director Phil Coulson embarks on a deadly new secret mission to protect the world from new threats in the wake of SHIELD's wars with Hydra and a rogue faction of Inhumans. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Mike Peterson/Deathlok *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Ruth Negga as Raina *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand *Bill Paxton as John Garrett *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake *Christine Adams as Anne Weaver *Patton Oswalt as Eric Koenig and Billy Koenig *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot Special Guests *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Louis Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill *Stan Lee as Train Passenger *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan *Patrick Brennan as Marcus Daniels/Blackout Season 2 Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennet as Skye/Daisy Johnson *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird Recurring Cast *Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo *Reed Diamond as Werner Reinhardt/Daniel Whitehall *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Ruth Negga as Raina *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Jamie Harris as Gordon *Blair Underwood as Dr. Andrew Garner *Edward James Olmos as Robert Gonzales *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell *Christine Adams as Agent Anne Weaver *Kirk Acevedo as Agent Calderon Special Guests *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Neal McDonough as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita *George Stephanopoulos as Himself *Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartley *Wilmer Calderon as Idaho *Tim DeKay as Christian Ward *Patton Oswalt as Sam Koenig and Billy Koenig *Dichen Lachman as Jiaying *Kathryn Leigh Scott as The Baroness *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Drea De Matteo as Karla Faye Gideon *Henry Goodman as Dr. List *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill Season 3 Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye/Daisy Johnson *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird Recurring Cast To be added Special Guests To be added Episodes Season 1 *"Pilot" *"0-8-4" *"The Asset" *"Eye-Spy" *"Girl in the Flower Dress" *"FZZT" *"The Hub" *"The Well" *"Repairs" *"The Bridge" *"The Magical Place" *"Seeds" *"T.R.A.C.K.S." *"T.A.H.I.T.I." *"Yes Men" *"End of the Beginning" *"Turn, Turn, Turn" *"Providence" *"The Only Light in the Darkness" *"Nothing Personal" *"Ragtag" *"Beginning of the End" Season 2 *"Shadows" *"Heavy is the Head" *"Making Friends and Influencing People" *"Face My Enemy" *"A Hen in the Wolf House" *"A Fractured House" *"The Writing on the Wall" *"The Things We Bury" *"...Ye Who Enter Here" *"What They Become" *"Aftershocks" *"Who You Really Are" *"One of Us" *"Love in the Time of HYDRA" *"One Door Closes" *"Afterlife" *"Melinda" *"The Frenemy of My Enemy" *"The Dirty Half Dozen" *"Scars" *"S.O.S. Part One" *"S.O.S. Part Two" Season 3 *"TBA Production To be added Trivia *Episodes of the first season aired on ABC at 8:00 PM on Tuesday nights in the United States. In season 2, the episodes will air at 9:00 PM on Tuesdays. *In season 2, the show's timeslot will be filled during its winter break by Agent Carter. *The series premiered on September 24, 2013. *On May 8, 2014, the series was renewed for a second season beginning in the fall of 2014. *In an August 2013 Entertainment Weekly interview, Joss Whedon said that "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." is "basically a TV series of 'The Zeppo' episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was a very deliberate deconstruction of a Buffy episode in order to star the person who mattered the least. The people who are ignored are the people I've been writing as my heroes from day one." *The second season break will return on March 3, 2015 after Agent Carter concludes its 8-episode run.Marvel's Agent Carter & Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Set Premiere & Return Dates *On May 7th, 2015, the series was renewed for a third season.ABC Renews 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' & 'Marvel's Agent Carter' Gallery Season 1 MAOS-AoSGFD.png|Logo. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster.jpg|Poster. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 01.jpg Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg Phil Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg Coulson1.jpg Melinda May Agents of SHIELD.jpg Agentmay.jpg Maymel.jpg Grant Ward Agents of SHIELD.jpg Grant Ward.jpg Grant Ward ID.jpg Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Leo Fitz.jpg Leo Fitz ID.jpg Jemma Simmons Agents of SHIELD.jpg Jemma Simmons.jpg Jemma Simmons ID.jpg Skye Agents of SHIELD.jpg Skye-1.jpg Glenn Talbot AoS.jpg AgentsOfShieldSeason1Bluray.jpg Agents-of-shield-poster-nothing-personal.jpg aos_promo_s01.jpg Season 2 Agent_Cater-Shieldposter.jpg AOS_VILLIANS_POSTER.jpg AoS Season 2 logo.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Poster.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Robert_Poster.jpg S2 Antoine Triplett.jpg S2 Grant Ward and Skye.jpg S2 Grant Ward.jpg S2 Jemma Simmons.jpg S2 Lance Hunter.jpg S2 Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons.jpg S2 Leo Fitz.jpg S2 Mack.jpg S2 Melinda May.jpg S2 Melinda May 01.jpg S2 Phil Coulson and Lance Hunter.jpg S2 Phil Coulson and Skye.jpg S2 Phil Coulson.jpg S2 Skye.jpg S2 The Doctor.jpg Crusher Creel.jpg Isabelle Hartley.jpg Agents of Shield Season 2 Logo.png ShieldVsShieldAOSPoster.jpg AOS Two SHIELDS Poster.jpg ShieldFinale2.jpg agents-shield-season-2-poster-lady-sif.jpg agengsofsheild2.jpg agents-of-shield-art.jpg agents-shield-mockingbird.jpg agents-of-shield.jpg shield1-600x900.jpg agents-of-shield (1).jpg jenny-frison-agents-of-shield-2.17-melinda.jpg Agents-of-S-H-I-E-L-D-Season-2-HD-Art-Silk-Movie.jpg poster-series-for-marvels-agents-of-shield.jpg agents-of-shield (2).jpg AOS_S02_Promo_2.jpg Marvel's_Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Season_2_16_poster.jpg agents_of_s_h_i_e_l_d__poster_S02.jpg Marvel's_Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Season_2_17_poster.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Season_2_poster.jpg Season 3 Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Season_3_Promo.jpg Videos Trivia File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge" File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well File:The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men File:Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn File:Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Nothing Personal File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Ragtag File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Beginning of the End File:Agents of SHIELD - "Shadows" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - "Heavy Is The Head" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Making Friends and Influencing People - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - Face My Enemy Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Hen in the Wolf House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Fractured House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - The Writing on the Wall Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD The Things We Bury - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - ...Ye Who Enter Here File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - What They Become File:Agents of SHIELD S02E11 "Aftershocks" Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E12 "Who You Really Are" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E13 "One of Us" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E14 "Love in the Time of Hydra" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E15 "One Door Closes" - Fan Brain Promos and Interviews File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Promo 1 File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Agent Coulson's Team File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access With Agent Ward File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Agent May File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Fitz & Simmons File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Skye Spotlight File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Character Profile Agent Melinda May File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Skye File:Marvel Television Panel - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction File:Agents_Of_SHIELD_-_Season_1_%22I_Shot_Someone%22_Deleted_Scene_Clip File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Cloaking" File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Debrief" File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Ward is Back References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2364582/ Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on IMDB] Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:TV Shows